


Good things in due time

by UbeSnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I have redacted Ki Adi Mundi, I take a hammer and fix the star wars, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbeSnake/pseuds/UbeSnake
Summary: Sometimes what you need to start change is someone in your corner.Lividia wants to be that someone.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Jedi Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Good things in due time

**Author's Note:**

> In which the gang crashes a ship.

The temple transport center had always been packed to the brim with people and ships. The war had increased it tenfold, and the center had become even busier with the addition of gunships to the regular jedi cruisers and supply ships that would frequent the temple. The dock workers were becoming used to the steady stream of broken ships and broken men who returned from the war front.

It’s not often something disrupted their routine, and the unmarked and unscheduled ship that all but crashed in the loading bay had decidedly broken it.

The battered ship crashes with all the grace it can manage, and dock workers rush to put out the flames that sputter from its engines. The gangplank drops unceremoniously as a figure rips the cloak from their shoulders to attempt to put out the fires alongside the workers. When the flames are put out, the figure's shoulders drop as they sigh deeply, before picking themself up and turning to the men who cautiously come out behind them.

The clone guards present stop from seizing the stranger when they see other clone troopers come down the ship’s ramp after them. The stranger gestures for the troopers on the ship to follow as they make their way to the dock master.

The stranger’s expression borders on neutral, but they are bristled with frustration and aching pain, enough so to part the crowd of civilian workers with their steps.

The temple workers gaze in confusion at the new arrivals. The clone soldiers are a familiar sight to them, but the stranger among them is an unfamiliar face. It isn’t long before a few gape as they see the insignia of the jedi temple emblazoned on one of their armored vambraces.

They whisper among themselves as they study the jedi before them. They don’t look anything like the other jedi generals they’ve seen. They are no prim and proper Kenobi, and they are no noble Plo Koon. They are no dashing Skywalker, and they are no smiling Kit Fisto. No, this unknown jedi is wrapped up in black tattoos, turquoise tinted hair and a scowl that might have been intimidating if they did not seem so utterly exhausted. Even as they spoke to the dock master in hushed tones, their emotion is palpable for all to see. As the new arrival moves out of the quickly emptying hall, the onlookers conclude that this person is not what they expect of a jedi.

The clone soldiers however, notice something else. The guard sees the paint and sigils adorning the armor of the clones who follow this new jedi. Many of them recognize the mark of Vulptex Battalion, their aqua paint showing brightly against their scuffed armor. They recognize them as the men who had been presumed lost to them only weeks ago, captured by separatists and deemed dead. Death was a better fate to assume than the rumors of gruesome torture and trophy hunting that had been whispered in their circles. And yet here they see Clone Commander Flux and his brothers walking down the gangplank of the ship, worse for wear, but on their feet.

They see their brothers alive with this person, this jedi who had taken it upon themself to save their imprisoned brothers. They see the hand they place on Flux’s shoulder as they ask for the wounded to be brought to the halls of healing, and for the rest to be cared for in whatever way is necessary. The clones see the ghost of a smile they give the commander as they promise to check on them in time, before they go down a different hall. And in this seemingly unconventional jedi, they see the perfect picture of what they had expected from the order.

This jedi is Lividia, and they desperately want to rest. But first, they must speak with the council.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going a little stir crazy writing backstory for this character. Their premise was as make a fix-it cause I was utterly enraged by something in canon, and now they have a fully fledged backstory cause I have no self control. So now I'm posting everything I have on them for now, let's see how this goes?
> 
> Lividia goes by they/them, and is non-binary because there is no gender in space are you kidding me.
> 
> There's also going to be some clone ocs in here cause I have been going a little ham.


End file.
